


Beta

by FanofFanwork



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AfricanAmerican!Reader - Freeform, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Smut, beta reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofFanwork/pseuds/FanofFanwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a Beta... a black, female Beta. Falling in love with Pietro Maximoff was the worst thing you could have done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta

**Author's Note:**

> So... there might be some liberties taken to the Omegaverse. Sorry. Still quite new to it.

You were insecure. Every time one of those prized Omegas said they wished they were a Beta because periods seemed so much better than heats, you internally growled. Every time someone said they wished they had your darker toned skin or "exotic features", you cringed. Being a black, female beta was tough work. No one wanted you. It was hard to find a Beta male, and the Alphas interested in Betas usually had a fetish or were looking for some quick sex. Besides, an Alpha's knot can really hurt a Beta if he's not careful. Betas were not really constructed that way. You got a job for SHIELD working with the Avengers. Today would be special though. You had new recruits. You had already met Sam and Rhodey so they weren't so new, but you had yet to meet Vision and the Maximoff twins. "Y/N , over here," commanded Nick Fury.

You looked up from your clipboard and followed him to where he stood. "This is Vision, Wanda, and Pietro," said Fury waving his hands towards them, "Do your thing."

"Right. Hello. If I am not mistaken, you are a sort of sentient android-human, right?" you asked Vision.

He nodded quietly. "Wanda Maximoff. Mental manipulation, telepathy, telekinesis... chaos?" you asked unsure of the last one since you first read the file.

"It's a long story," she replied.

"Not really. You got your powers through experiments with HYDRA. You would have left after the first needle was injected into you, but they used Loki's scepter to get you to stay. Brother Pietro Maximoff. Increased homeostasis. Energy conservation. Wicked protein levels. Increased healing capability," you said.

"If that means I can move really fast, then yeah," replied Pietro.

"Yes, you can move fast without a muscle cramp, and your body has found a way around sweating. Also, you don't hurt easy," you added in a funny voice.

You looked up to study him, and you saw him grinning at you. "I'm only quick when it's needed," he said in a low voice.

"Energy conserver. I'm sure you are," you replied.

Pietro let out a small chuckle. "Okay, fingerprinting time," you announced leading the trio over to the stations.

The rest of the day was spent getting them on record with SHIELD and off record with HYDRA. Pietro cracked some jokes along the way that made you smile. He was nicer to you then most of the others. You asked for their presentations, and Vision was an Alpha, Wanda an Omega, and Pietro an Alpha. You swore inwardly. He had to be an Alpha. Usually, Alphas would be stepping on eggshells around you. Betas do not have scents so it was harder for an Alpha to judge your emotions. Most Alphas deemed it impossible and decided to smile and nod hoping that you weren't mad or sad. It was like facial expression was a foreign concept. Omegas acted the same towards Betas. Perhaps the reason why Wanda wasn't doing it was because she could see inside your head.

"Alright. You're done now. You can go home!" you exclaimed raising your hands in a mock victory stance.

Wanda, Vision, and Pietro chuckled at you. "Goodbye," they said nodding at you.

**Pietro's POV:**

Y/N was incredible. He wanted to be her Alpha. He could not smell her scent. It was faint. Very faint. Perhaps she takes suppressants. It did not matter. He was drawn to her. He wanted her to be his Omega. Maybe her scent pervaded his mind subconsciously even if he himself could not put a finger on it. He could feel a connection. Tomorrow, he was going to see her. He wanted to get to know her.

* * *

For several weeks, Pietro had been coming in when he did not need to come in. He just wanted to bug you and spend some time with you. At first you though he was an Alpha with a fetish, but he seemed genuine. He was not interested in sex. He just wanted to get to know you. At night you would think about him. You wished you were an Omega. He would want to take it to another level if you were an Omega. The act of bonding always fascinated you. Alpha and Omega bonds were strong. Hard to break. Betas did not physically bond. Betas fell in love. Alphas did not. That was just nature. You were frustrated during these times. You were the only Beta in the whole of the New York SHIELD department. Pietro Maximoff was the only Pietro Maximoff in the world. He just had to be an Alpha.

The next day, you arrived at work. Right on the dot, ten minutes later, Pietro arrived at your desk. Your scent had changed. Pietro tried to read it, but he could not. "You smell nice," he said.

"Thanks, it's a new perfume," you replied.

"Perfume? Like suppressant perfume? Wanda uses one..."

"No, Pietro, regular perfume. Why would I need suppressant... oh... oh no," you said.

"Y/N, what do you mean?" asked Pietro not understanding what was going on.

"Pietro, I'm a Beta," you said.

Pietro took a sharp intake of breath. "Beta?" he asked.

"Yeah... why would you think I was an Omega?"

"Because I thought you and I had a... a... connection," he said.

"Oh," you replied.

You bent your head back down to your desk and furiously started typing. Pietro stayed around for the rest of the day, but it was awkward. He left with a smile and nod. That combination broke your heart.

**Pietro's POV:**

She was a Beta this whole time. All he was smelling was her perfume. He could not bond with her. She did not want his knot. She was probably disgusted with the idea. He thought perhaps his desire for Y/N would fade but it did not. He started thinking about how much he wanted her. He wanted her dark skin and brown eyes. He wanted her dry sense of humor. He wanted her rare smile... rare to others, but not to him. She was a Beta, yes, and he had not seen many black people in Sokovia, but he was sure he had a connection with her. Even if she was a Beta. It was that Beta saying- falling in love. He called her.

"Um, Y/N, hey, I was wondering if you'd drop by... Right, I know, but, Y/N, we had such great times together... Please, I... I want to see you... I've been thinking about you... I think I love you... You don't have to be a Beta to know what love is, can't you see that?... I know we can't bond, but I can still show you how it's done... Sorry... See you soon then."

Pietro hung up the phone, and his heart started beating out of his chest. Y/N was coming over. He took the fastest shower in history then waited outside the Avengers tower for her car. He half-jumped at the sight of it rolling up.

* * *

You weren't sure what to make of this. Pietro said he thinks he loves you, but you were sure that was not the case. You spotted him outside the Tower, and he smiled happily when he saw you. You slowly got out he car and locked it, and before you could say anything, Pietro had swept you in his arms. You were sitting on his bed in under a minute, and he was beside you. "Pietro, what the hell?!?" you exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just had to tell you. I had to tell you how much I love you. I love your laugh. Your smile. Your very being. Your eyes. Your hair. Your skin tone. Your fingers. Your toes... your dry sense of humor!" said Pietro quickly.

You were taken aback by his confession. "I... I love you too," you said quietly.

You looked downwards for a minute until you felt fingers under your chin. Pietro tilted your head up and brought his lips to yours. Both Pietro's and your inhibitions broke. There had been so much tension over the last few weeks, and the kiss sent you and Pietro over the edge. The kiss got heated and you gripped Pietro's shirt tightly as he dragged his teeth along your bottom lip. His mouth wandered to your neck, and he seemed to get lost when he realized you had no bonding glands. "It's okay, Pietro. Act as if they were there," you said, and Pietro began sucking on a spot on your neck.

You moaned obscenely, and Pietro leaned you over on the bed grinding his crotch against yours. "Dammit, Pietro, just fucking undress me already," you groaned slapping his chest roughly.

He got off of you pulling your shirt over your head. Then your undershirt. He undid your bra letting your breasts free. "Y/N... My Y/N," he said.

"There you go," you said in response.

"I always imagined calling you my Omega, but... I like the sound of my Y/N," said Pietro with a smile.

He started undoing your jeans, and you pulled his shirt over his head. You bit your lip at the sight of his abs... his chest, and though you were about to have sex, you imagined snuggling near those abs and his chest. Pietro pulled down his own jeans, and you could see his erection through his boxers. "So we're going through with this?" asked Pietro.

"Be gentle," you warned.

Pietro nodded solemnly realizing that his knot might be a problem if he wasn't careful. He pulled off his boxers then removed your underwear. He marveled at the sight of hardly any slick. Just a little. It wasn't coating your thighs. It didn't seem to have a particular smell. "Will... Do you need lubricant?" asked Pietro unsure of what to do.

You laughed. "No, Pietro, this is enough," you said trying not to break the moment.

"Okay," said Pietro apprehensively as he slid in.

His face lit up when he realized it was enough, and he began his rhythm... slow. Going fast might not give you time to adjust when his knot started to swell. He never thought he would enjoy taking the slow path, but now that he was forced to, he did not mind it really. He watched your facial expressions. Every little moan that came out of your mouth made him more excited. "Please, Pietro, you can go deeper," you groaned.

He complied hoping that it was okay. "I'm not made of fucking glass. You can go faster. Please. Pietro," you moaned.

He picked up the pace a bit, and you covered your face with your arm moaning throughout. "Pietro, yes, right there. Oh God."

"Y/N," came Pietro's broken moan.

Hearing his name instead of "Alpha" was actually more pleasant than he thought it would be. It made it more personal. Not that Omegas could not be personal, but the experience was not dull like he had been told by other Alphas. Pietro was aware of his knot growing, and he could see the discomfort on your face. It was different. Sensing instead of smelling. It meant you had to know the person to know what was wrong. He slowed down, and you looked at him with full trust in your eyes. You gradually adjusted and surprisingly, it was not that bad. In fact, his knot was driving you over the edge. You came with a high-pitched gasp and Pietro's knot reached its maximum. His seed spilled into you as he came groaning your name. He lay still not daring to move you. "How are you feeling?" asked Pietro when you both came down from your high.

"Alright... just really full. Just don't move," you warned.

Pietro kissed the bridge of your nose. It pleased him to see how well you were taking his knot. Finally, it started shrinking, and he pulled out. Pietro pulled you into his arms, and you groaned a little in pain. "A bit sore actually," you said as you snuggled against his chest... just like you wanted.

"I'm sorry," Pietro said.

"So... so what would happen now after sex with an Omega?" you asked.

"Well, usually, the Alpha would feel the urge to protect the Omega because of instinct... I've had the urge to protect you since I first laid eyes on you," admitted Pietro sheepishly.

"After a freshly- made bond, the Omega would be in distress in the absence of her Alpha. The Alpha would grow possessive of his Omega, and for awhile, other Omegas and Alphas are seen as a threat. If the situation allows, the new bond-mates form a bond nest where they collect items they need and spend time in that area. The more time spent together, the quicker the new-bond hormones regulate," explained Pietro.

"You have bonding glands," you murmured brushing your fingers along the purple area on his neck.

"Yeah. The Alpha bites the Omega's and the Omega likewise," explained Pietro.

"Can I bite yours?" you asked curiously.

"Yes... yes, try it," said Pietro excitedly.

You went for it shutting your eyes. You tasted the metallic taste of blood, but it was mixed with something sweet. Suddenly, a smell filled your nostrils. You sniffed a little up above Pietro's now punctured bonding glands where his scent glands were. "I can... I can smell, you, Pietro," you said awestruck.

"You have my scent?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah... You smell good," you said.

"I can't smell anything on you," said Pietro as he tried to scent you.

"It's alright. You don't need to. You know me. You don't need scents to know how I'm feeling," you said.

Pietro chuckled. "You're right. Y/N, I don't ever want you to think that you're not good enough... or that just because you're a Beta or you're black makes you any different than the most beautiful-looking Omega," said Pietro tilting your head up.

You nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "So what exactly are these period things Betas have?" asked Pietro, "I never paid attention much in biology."

You laughed out loud. "Oh, Pietro, you thought heats were bad?" 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why I made it an African American reader, it's because I heard something today that reminded me of when I was a kid multiple people outright told me to be ashamed of my skin color. It haunted me for many years, and I found out other people suffer from such an insecurity.


End file.
